keijofandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1
Setouchi Keijo Training School!!!! (瀬戸内競女養成学校!!!!, Setouchi Keijo Yōsei Gakkō!!!!) is the first episode of the Keijo!!!!!!!! anime. Summary At a Keijo race in Nishinomiya Stadium, Nozomi Kaminashi and Sayaka Miyata spectate Kyoko Shirayuki as she emerges victorious. Excited after the race concludes, Nozomi declares her goal of enrolling in a school to become a Keijo player herself. Upon arriving at Setouchi Keijo Training School, Nozomi struggles with carrying her luggage into the dormitories, and asks Sayaka for help, who promptly refuses. The two girls then notice an abundance of reporters and media coverage present at the front of the school, with Sayaka remarking how popular Keijo is. Nozomi suddenly rushes toward a group of reporters and begins tell them all about herself when Sayaka reminds her to pick up her luggage. However, as Nozomi responds to Sayaka, the reporters recognize Sayaka and all rush toward her in order to learn her motive after leaving judo. Satomi Shiomi then approaches Nozomi and attempts to interview her while taking photos before being dragged away by Jun Sasaki, who reprimands her for interviewing someone who "made it in by sheer luck" instead of students in the Elite Class. When Shiomi reminds him that he was the one who instructed her to interview promising students, he suggests that she interview elite students such as Rin Rokudo or Kotone Fujisaki. Shiomi protests, stating the Nozomi was impressive during her entrance exam performance. Turning to Nozomi to interview her again, Shiomi asks her about her ambitions. Nozomi then does several backflips and lands on top of a Keijo symbol monument, and states her goal to become the richest Keijo player in Japan. Amazed at her declaration, numerous reporters applaud. Hanabi Kawai appears, calling out to greet Nozomi and congratulating her on passing the entrance exam. The two then engage in conversation, while Sasaki wonders why an elite class student was talking to a "nobody". He is further startled when Mio Kusakai arrives and greets Nozomi. Having never met, Nozomi asks Mio how she knew her name, while Mio observes and evaluates Nozomi's body. Mio then introduces herself and begins to flirt with Nozomi by grabbing her buttocks, which causes a flustered Nozomi to pass out. Mio and Hanabi then depart towards the school, with Mio stating that she looks forward to racing with Nozomi. Sayaka arrives and states her envy towards Nozomi's newfound popularity within the Elite Class, disdainfully walking into the school, leaving Nozomi and her luggage behind. The two then explore the school's practice race area, with Nozomi unable to contain her excitement about returning to fight on a Land. Sayaka then reminds her of her racing performance at the entrance exam six months prior, much to Nozomi's chagrin. During the entrance exam, Ujibe Nagisa proctored the final test, which consisted of a mock race on a Road type land. Nozomi asks Ujibe if personally eliminating more participants would increase an individual's score during the exam. When Ujibe confirms this, the rest of the participating girls cheer in excitement. While loading onto the land, Nozomi remarks to Yuko Oshima how the road-type land was larger and more stable than what she was used to, with Sayaka stating that those features would not necessarily make it easier to maneuver around. When the mock race started, each participant waited around to survey the others to see who would make the first move. Sayaka notes that attacking would require traveling across platforms via unstable, narrow paths. Nozomi makes the first move towards Yume Miki, dropping her heel into the water to create a visual obstruction, and then striking Yume from the cover of the water. Yume recovers and reprimands herself for lowering her guard, and proceeds to attack Nozomi back. Sayaka observes Nozomi from the other side of the land, but is confronted by Kagami Oguri, who believed Sayaka was unaware of her surroundings. Sayaka is then cornered by Kagami, Sachiko Yamikumo, and Sayo Miyahama. Yume then injures Nozomi's thigh, mocking her for not being accustomed to the Road-type land. Nozomi attempts to retreat, but is cut off by Miho Ono. However, Nozomi is able to escape their pincer movement, and uses Butt Cannon to knock them both off the land, eliminating them from the mock race. Sayaka easily disposes and eliminates Kagami and Sayo. Sachiko compares Sayaka's display of speed to her past judo skill. Nozomi is then cornered again, this time by Nanako Nara, Hana Morimoto, and Asuka Iori, but is "saved" when Hanabi arrives. Hanabi quickly eliminates Nanako, knocking her unconscious before falling overbeard, shocking the rest of the girls, with Nozomi unable to comprehend what had just happened. Heading over to Hana and Asuka, Hanabi playfully mocks the two for being incapable of effectiveness outside of grouping together, calling them "bullies". After dispatching those two in the same manner, Hanabi then turns to Nozomi. Hanabi attempts to take out Nozomi with the same attack yet again, Nozomi ducks her head so her face landed within the middle of Hanabi's buttocks. Having deduced Hanabi's method of attack by striking her opponents by the chin to rattle their brain, Nozomi expresses her surprise at witnessing an unorthodox attack. Hanabi also expresses her surprise at Nozomi figuring out her attack, and becomes excited to fight against such an opponent in an otherwise dull and boring mock race. Meanwhile, Sayaka duels against Sachiko. Sayaka takes advantage of Sachiko's perception of Sayaka's ineffective small breasts by surprising Sachiko with a butt attack, knocking her overboard. Hanabi uses Butt Guillotine against Nozomi, who swiftly dodges the attack. However, the damage accumulated throughout the whole mock race leaves Nozomi tired and out of breath. Nozomi then switches tactics from dodging to going on the offensive, using Bust to Bust Attack to nullify Hanabi's pinpoint attacks by being in close range. Nozomi then tries to force Hanabi off the land using brute force, which leads to a back and forth frontal push between the two. When Nozomi surprises Hanabi with another strike, Hanabi expresses her excitement again, praising Nozomi for her resourcefulness. With thirty seconds left in the race, Nozomi resolves to brute force Hanabi off again. However, Hanabi begins her maneuver to attack Nozomi's chin, catching her by surprise. Nozomi manages to narrowly dodge it, remarking how using the same technique repeatedly can decrease its effectiveness if the opponent gets used to it. Nozomi begins her final string of attacks, but is ironically struck in the chin. As Nozomi falls into the water, Hanabi thanks her for an entertaining race. While underwater, Nozomi laments her loss, but is still amazed at the number of strong opponents she has faced. Back in the present, Nozomi remarks that she used to be content by just being a Keijo player, but her defeat at the hands of Hanabi caused her motivation to win to rise. Although she had received an acceptance letter after the entrance exams concluded, she was still unsatisfied about the loss. Nozomi then asks Sayaka about her reasons for aspiring to become a Keijo player after leaving a prodigal and promising judo career. Sayaka states that she wants to wear cute swimsuits like Keijo players do. The two then remember witnessing the professional race at Nishinomiya, and then look forward to their time at Setouchi. Inside the dormitories, Nozomi and Sayaka search for their assigned room, and run into Yuko Oshima. Nozomi is delighted to see that Yuko had also passed the entrance exam, but Yuko laments being placed into the regular class. She then states how Room 309, Nozomi and Sayaka's assigned room, is rumored to house failing students who drop out early, being dubbed the "empty room". When Nozomi and Sayaka enter their room, they are greeted by Non Toyoguchi and the three introduce themselves. Their fourth roommate, Kazane Aoba sits quietly and aloof on her bed reading a magazine. While deciding which beds to use, Non accidentally trips over her bag handle, who then tries to cover up her clumsiness. Nozomi attempts to break the ice with Kazane, but fails after accidentally tearing off a corner of a page in the magazine she was reading. Nozomi, Kazane, and Non then all frantically try to resolve the issue while making a mess, which causes Sayaka to exit the room, burying her head in despair of spending the whole school year with her new roommates. Characters in Order of Appearance *Nozomi Kaminashi *Sayaka Miyata *Kyoko Shirayuki *Satomi Shiomi *Jun Sasaki *Rin Rokudo (Cameo) *Kotone Fujisaki (Cameo) *Hanabi Kawai *Mio Kusakai *Yuko Oshima *Nagisa Ujibe *Miku Kobayakawa *Yume Miki *Miho Ono *Sachiko Yamikumo *Kagami Oguri *Sayo Miyahama *Asuka Iori *Hana Morimoto *Nanako Nara *Kazane Aoba *Non Toyoguchi Anime & Manga Differences *The anime skipped the first four volumes of the manga, adapting straight from Chapter 35 that started from Volume 5. Major backgrounds of the main characters are also skipped. Although it's been explained that Nozomi comes from a poor family who's motivated to become the richest Keijo player, and Sayaka, a former Judoka who switches to Keijo. *The anime raised Nozomi's age from 17 to 18. *In the manga. when Nozomi and Sayaka watch Keijo matches at the Nishinomiya Keijo Stadium. They watch two matches involving Yamawaki, Kitagawa, Sakaguchi, and Maya Takanashi. In the anime, they only watch one match, involving Kyoko Shirayuki instead, who becomes the winner of the match. *Rin Rokudo and Kotone Fujisaki appear as cameos. *Mio Kusakai doesn't ask Nozomi which one do she prefer between bike and car. She immediately teases Nozomi. *The anime keeps the Top 10 members remain the same as in the manga. *There's a flashback from the final test of the second exam. In the manga, there are two matches, but in the anime there's only one match. *In the anime, Nozomi's fight with Yume Miki is shortened. Moreover, Miki is unable to show her signature skill "Butt Hurricane" just like in the manga. *Nozomi's fight with Hanabi Kawai is also shortened. In the manga their fight is much longer. *Some scenes from the final test are also different. For instance, where Nanako Nara, Hana Morimoto, and Asuka Iori gang up on Nozomi, but soon they are wiped out by Hanabi Hanabi. In the manga, Nozomi was ganged by Hitomi Azuma, Kagami Oguri, and Miho Hashimoto. Also, in the manga, Iori is teamed up with Sayo Miyahama, and Oguri (after being provoked by Sachiko Yamikumo) to gang up on Sayaka. In the anime, Sayaka is only ganged up by Miyahama and Oguri instead. *Yamikumo only plays a small amount of role in the anime. She only appears as a random examinee, and simply knows that Sayaka Miyata is a former Judoka. In addition, it seems that Sayaka doesn't recognize who is she. In the manga, she plays a bigger role, which explains more of Sayaka's background. *In the manga, initially Nozomi is very depressed after being defeated by Hanabi. In the anime, she is excited instead, knowing that there's so much strong people in Keijo. *Upon entering Setouchi, Nozomi and Sayaka promise to become stronger together. In the manga, Sayaka told Nozomi to become stronger together in order to cheer her up due to Nozomi being depressed after defeated by Hanabi on the final test. *Nozomi says that her roommates have their own "funny" accents, whereas in the manga, she didn't say it. Navigation Category:Episodes